


Weight

by Moonwanderer



Series: IronStrange [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony, Idiots in Love, IronStrange, Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Silly, Stephen is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Or 5 times Stephen had to carry the suit and 1 time it was his choice.





	Weight

**Author's Note:**

> I know the original suits weigh tons, so the ones in the story are newer, lighter prototypes.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

1.  
"...Sometimes shit happens, and men have to reach back to older, far less efficient technologies, till they regain control again, and modern things can keep going on."

"I swear to God, Anthony Stark, this was the weakest attempt for an apology I’ve ever heard!" Stephen says and shifts the other’s weight a little, to be more even on his shoulders.

"Oh come on, don’t be such a prick! It’s not my fault that mistakes were made and I had to summon one of the older suits! And I couldn’t help that it went kaputt in the middle of the battle."

"Please, at least shut up, I am trying to drag your hundred-tons-ass to safety. Do you have the slightest idea how much this goddamn thing weigh?"

"Well, they say, if you love someone, they are never too heavy, so it means that maybe you don’t love me that much..."

"That’s it, if I can take you out of this fucking tin can, I will strangle you!"

"Aw, I love you too, Steph!"

 

 

2.  
The next time the battle is far from over when Tony plummets into the ground, after taking a hit to the head, and much to the sorcerer’s horror, he stays there.

Panic floods Stephen’s mind. He rushes to his lover’s side, dodging hits and bullets, and drops hard onto his knees next to him. The scanners say he is alive, but has a nasty concussion, and Stephen’s thoughts are screaming in his mind to bring the fallen man to safety where medical attendance is available.

He lifts the heavy body into a fireman’s carry, and Cloakless, ringless, he has to walk like any other mortal would. This is a newer prototype, but made from metal nonetheless, and it still has a considerable weight. Still, Stephen doesn’t make any attempt to get rid of it, cause the battle is so nasty, he fears Tony’s vulnerable body might get another hit without it.

It’s a long, hard way to reach the safe point, in the heavy artillery fire and on the ruins-covered ground, but somehow he manages it.

Heavily sweating and completely out of breath, he gently puts the unmoving body down, and that’s when he gets shot. Flames of pain explode in his back as he falls forward with a breathless cry, onto the hard, cold metal, losing consciousness and almost his life after.

 

 

3.  
"I’m not sure...you know I’m more of a mage than a soldier..." Stephen says, eyeing the suit which Tony proudly presents.

"I know, baby, but remember what happened last time!"

"That was a special occassion. Usually, I have the Cloak with me and doesn’t just present my own back!" Stephen protests but his words are cut off when the other man steps in front of him and places his hand on his face. They are together for some time now, still, Stephen blushes hard.

The genius smiles gently at him, caressing the hot skin.

"Just try it, okay?"

Stephen nods, lost in his eyes. Tony winks at him, grinning in triumph.

"These are new prototypes, lighter and more reliable. Just watch this, I will show you have nothing to fear!"

Having said the suit formes around his body and he gracefully flies off the ground, just to fall down a second later.

Stephen raises a brow.

"Oh damn...need a hand here, baby! I think it just needs a little bit more of the..."

"And that means I have to carry you to the other side of your lab, right?" The sorcerer cuts him off, sounding slightly irritated.

"Pretty please!"

Still, later, just to make him happy, Stephen tries on the suit, and even trains in it a bit, though he states magic is way easier.

 

 

4.  
" _Reliable_ " Stephen mutters, adjusting his grip on his lover’s arm. Tony lies on his shoulders, half of his body trapped in the remains of his suit, occassionally wincing, as the rough path jars his broken leg.

"It was not my fault, babe, I was hit with a _magical_ blast, how could my technology prevent...wait, I have an idea! What if we combine our knowledge, and you help me merge magic into technology!.....Stephen?....Are you thinking about it?"

"I am thinking about how to make your death look like an accident."

"Oh I see...shutting my mouth."

"If you want to live...These damn suits will surely damage my spine..."

Despite the scorching heat, the sorcerer threads the path stubbornly, step by step, determined to get as far from the battle as they can.

"Baby?" Tony says after some time. "I think the base is the other way around...."

 

 

5.  
"Don’t you _dare_ letting go!" Stephen shouts, and tightens his grip on his lover’s wrist.

Tony looks up at him, eyes wide with fear as they are hanging above the endless height.

"Stephen...baby...I’m so sorry..."

"Don’t you dare, Anthony Stark!" Stephen snarls, and both of his hands tighten their hold. It was just out of pure luck he managed to catch his lover as he tumbled over the edge.

Though torn and missing, the suit is still heavy, oh, so heavy, and Stephen’s hands hurt so much, still, his hold is like iron both on the rails and around Tony’s wrist.

God knows how long they have been hanging there when the whole damn thing starts shaking, so violently their bodies jerk with it.

Fresh sweat breaks out on his face as pain shoots across his arms and hands, and Stephen feels ice cold dread creeping into his chest as Tony’s wrist slides a bit farther.

The other man also feels the grip loosening, cause he catches his gaze.

"I love you...." He says, voice quivering, and Stephen grits his teeth in determination.

"Not on my fucking watch! Look at me, Anthony and don’t you dare letting go!"

He is in agony, but he knows help is close, and just when he thinks they are safe, the ground starts shaking again. This time it’s so strong Stephen screams in pain as his arm twists and finally, finally they are being held and carried away, it must be Thor, he can smell his ozone-like scent...

When they are put down he curls into a ball and whimpers, holding his injured arm. Tony is beside him in an instant, stroking his hair, his touch makes the pain feel duller.

"Love you too..." Stephen whispers, completely drained. What is a torn bicep, a sprained wrist, and a couple of broken fingers when he can have his lover safe by his side?

 

 

+1  
Tony is still missing-Stephen hears the news as he arrives at the base, exhausted and shaking from head to toe.

Tony is missing, and magic can’t help, and it seems the others are running out of ideas.

But not him, no, Stephen is torturing his wonderful mind, determined to find his lover.

In the empty lab he walks in endless circles, Cloak swirling like crimson wings on his shoulders, when comes the idea like a flash of lightning. The suit...! If his calculations are correct, the suits have a unique communicational system, independent from other computers, and if that’s the case, Stephen can find him by using...

He summons the suit, the one made for his use only, and as it forms around his body, he feels the familiar weight settle on his shoulders. For the first time it’s not a burden but a welcoming pressure, the sign that he is capable of something no one else is.

His theory was correct, the scanner shows him the way, and soon he is flying above the ruins of the city, searching for the source of the flashing red dot on the front panels.

He finds Tony far, far away, trapped under bricks and concrete, the ruins of his suit protecting his vulnerable body but preventing him from calling for help. With the powers of metal and magic combined Stephen frees him, and lifts his battered, exhausted lover into a gentle hold, bridal style, pulling him close to his suit-covered chest.

The trainings, the former banters, the heat, and the uncomfortable, slightly claustrophobic feeling- everything was worth, Stephen thinks as Tony captures his gaze and whispers, voice low and full of love.

"You are my hero!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
